This relates generally to electronically creating the effect of three-dimensional sound.
A large variety of audio devices attempt to recreate three-dimensional sound from arrays of speakers by electronically altering speaker outputs and by other techniques. Generally people like to hear sound coming from different directions. As used herein “three-dimensional sound” means sound coming from more than two directions.